


"Amis"

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bad Decisions, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Olympique Lyonnais, Physical Abuse, Romantic Friendship, Verbal Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Houssem ne va vraiment pas bien dernièrement. Memphis a été mis au courant que son ami était en couple et il est sûr que c'est son petit-ami qui lui fait du mal."Je ne comprends même pas qu'il ait pu avoir un copain quand il y a ... il y a toi." - Nabil Fekir





	"Amis"

Houssem ne va vraiment pas bien dernièrement. Plus d'un de ses coéquipiers a pu le remarquer, notamment Memphis qui s'épinglerait en tant que son meilleur ami bien sûr.

Le néerlandais a été mis au courant que son ami était en couple. Et il met sa main à couper que c'est son petit-ami qui lui fait du mal et ne le rend pas heureux.

Il y a un jour en particulier où le français arrive avec la pommette violette et il décide qu'il a assez fermé les yeux.

 

— Arrête de le protéger ! On a tous remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, s'il te plaît, Hous' !

 

Le-dit lui jette un regard apeuré mais aussi reconnaissant, il a l'air heureux de le voir s'inquiéter pour lui.

 

— Non, je ne veux pas t'impliquer.

 

Puis un sourire sombre prit place sur le visage de son ami ce qui ne le rassura franchement pas du tout.

 

— De toute façon tout va bientôt se terminer.

 

Il relève le regard pour l'interroger silencieusement sur ce qu'il veut dire par là mais son interlocuteur se détourne pour sortir sur le terrain. Il ne lâche pas l'affaire puisqu'il essaye de nouveau d'aborder le sujet avec son coéquipier mais ce dernier l'ignore.

Il est plutôt agacé. Il fini par ne même pas pouvoir s'entraîner avec lui et doit à contre-cœur se mettre avec Nabil.

 

— C'est son petit-ami qui lui a fait ça tu penses ?

— Sais pas. Mais bordel, si c'est ça, je vais aller tuer ce connard.

— Je ne comprends même pas qu'il ait pu avoir un copain quand il y a ... il y a toi.

 

L'autre lyonnais se moque de lui sans restriction. Il se sent plutôt vexé mais surtout il ne sait pas ce qu'il insinue.

 

— Comment ça ?

— Bah ... tu l'as toujours protégé, tu as toujours été à ses côtés. Je t'aurais presque plus imaginé comme son petit-ami.

 

Tout ça à cause d'une soirée, une seule, qu'il a loupée après une de leurs victoires. Sa famille était venue, il n'avait pas pu suivre ses équipiers en boîte et le lendemain on lui apprenait que son protégé avait serré.

Un joli blond à la peau mate et aux yeux olive et à la personnalité en somme toute charmante. Il aimait le foot et était drôle et, bizarrement, Memphis l'avait détesté au premier regard.

Jalousie maladive, possessivité. La pensée perturbante et insupportable que Houssem ne lui appartient pas. Il a apprit à vivre avec sans même poser un nom sur ce sentiment bouillonnant dans sa poitrine.

Pourtant, il lui reste des rêves chauds et suffocants où son meilleur ami se dévergonde pour son plus grand plaisir. Où ils se déshabillent, où ils s'appartiennent.

Mais le goût de sa peau sur la sienne n'est jamais suffisante tant que c'est des mirages. Le réveil lui fait percevoir la réalité de la pire des façons.

 

_C'est supposé être ton ami, Memphis, ton ami._

 

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

— Mouais, mouais. Fais l'ignorant, vas-y. C'est fou comme aux yeux de tous, leur couple est idéal.

 

Vrai. Les soirées où Lukas a été présent se sont très bien déroulées car ils ont joué le parfait acte. Baisers, touches affectueuses, taquineries, tellement  _parfait_.

Il est quand même sûr que c'est le petit-ami qui a tapé leur coéquipier. Et que c'est cette même personne qui fait son malheur. Après tout, le français a commencé à mentir, à faire semblant et à souffrir juste après cette soirée de mise ensemble.

Il n'est pas idiot. Il sait additionner un plus un.

 

— Il ne l'est pas. Houssem est putain de malheureux avec lui.

— Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour agir alors ?

— Qu'est-ce que je- ... Ouais. Ouais, je vais faire ça.

 

Déterminé, il se relève et commence à partir à grandes enjambées vers l'objet de ses désirs.   
Quand une main lui attrape le bras.

 

— Yep mais non. T'es fou ou quoi ? Après l'entraînement. Tu veux que le coach te tue en fait ?

 

Il grommelle et Adil lui offre une tape dans l'épaule. Ils continuent l'entraînement et il surveille du coin de l'œil son « ami ». Les étirements arrivent à la fin et il est consciencieux. Peut-être un peu trop.

Il revient dans les vestiaires où Houssem n'est déjà plus là. Merde. Il n'a pas vraiment de chance aujourd'hui. Le néerlandais se change et prend ses affaires rapidement pour se diriger vers sa voiture.

Il espère juste ne pas tomber sur le petit-ami parce qu'il serait prêt à lui casser déjà la gueule, explications ou non. Alors qu'il se gare, il trouve ça curieux que la maison de son ami soit si silencieuse.

Ayant soudainement un mauvais pressentiment, il s'excuse à voix basse et pénètre dans la demeure. Il parcoure le salon, vide, la chambre, vide, c'est finalement dans la salle de bain qu'il trouve.

La vision ne lui plaît pas du tout.

Le français a les yeux rouges pleins de larmes qui ne s'arrêtent pas de couler. Ses bras sont en sang, couverts de traits.

Immédiatement, le choc est remplacé par de la conscience et il commence par enlever la lame des mains du blessé. Ensuite il lui lance un regard sidéré avant d'aller chercher des pansements et des compresses.

 

— Memphis, je-

— On en parlera après. On va te soigner d'abord, d'accord ?

 

Son coéquipier acquiesce doucement, ne semblant même pas avoir la force de protester. Il s'occupe de ses bras avec un grand soin et ne s'arrête que quand il a entièrement fini et que les blessures sont recouvertes.

Ils s'assoient dans la chambre pour parler. Il y a beaucoup à dire et il ne sait même pas par quoi commencer. Il a mal au cœur en voyant son meilleur ami dans cet état.

 

— Ça ne va pas avec Lukas c'est ça ? Raconte-moi tout ...

— Il ... Il m'a déjà frappé à plusieurs reprises. Je pensais que ça s'arrangerait mais ça n'a fait qu'empiré. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'insulter, de me critiquer, de me détruire, morceaux par morceaux. Je ... j'en peux plus.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà ...?

— Non. Jamais. J'aurais jamais pu permettre qu'il me touche.

 

Le visage de l'autre lyonnais se tord dans une grimace de douleur et pour vérifier ses hypothèses il soulève son t-shirt. Il découvre alors avec stupeur plusieurs ecchymoses et bleus qui parcourent son torse fin.

 

— Il ne m'aimait pas mais ça fait mal. Me dire que je suis inutile, un mauvais joueur, que personne ne m'aime, que tout le monde se porterait mieux sans moi ...

— Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

— Je sais, je sais mais c'est dur de ne pas le croire. C'est dur à force parce que ça revient tout le temps, quand je suis fatigué, quand je souffre, quand je suis heureux. Je veux juste arrêter tout ça.

 

Houssem s'affaisse, les larmes de nouveau présentes au coin de ses yeux. Memphis ne résiste pas et vient le serrer dans ses bras avec force et douceur.

 

— Je veux le tuer. Tu ne mérites pas ça, Hous, tu mérites tellement mieux. Tu mérites tout. Je suis désolé. Ne refais plus jamais ça. Je ferais tout pour que tu ailles mieux, juste, ne te fais plus de mal.

— Je t'aime.

— Quoi ?

 

Il le regarde, interloqué et un peu choqué ou du moins surpris. Après tout le français est sorti avec quelqu'un. Il n'a pas pensé qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui. Il est confus.

 

— Je ne comprends pas ?

— J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Tu ne partagerais pas mes sentiments de toute façon, tu es hétéro. Alors les gars ont eu cette solution, que je rencontre quelqu'un.

— C'était une putain de mauvaise idée.

— Pas tant que ça, je pouvais-

— Me demander mon avis comme toute personne normale ? Oui.

 

Ils restent quelques instants yeux dans les yeux et un vent de colère lui souffle dessus. Bien sûr qu'il connaît ses sentiments, cela fait longtemps qu'il les connaît.  
D'un geste impulsif, il se saisit des lèvres de son équipier.

Le baiser est bâclé, violent, loin de tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité pour leur premier mais il s'en contente car le goût de sa bouche est exquis. Cela fait longtemps qu'il attend ce moment.

Quand ils se séparent, c'est cette fois le plus jeune qui lui lance un regard plus que surpris. Un sourire naît sur son visage.

 

— Je t'aime aussi si c'est ce que tu voulais tant savoir. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter ce connard pour qu'on puisse être ensemble.

— Déjà fait. Ou plutôt, il l'a fait. Mais je m'en fous. Tu m'embrasses une autre fois pour voir ?

 

Memphis sourit un peu plus et s'exécute rapidement, ne voulant pas faire attendre son petit-ami. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que ce dernier enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et qu'ils s'effondrent sur le matelas, lui sur Houssem.

 

— Tu me fais confiance ?

— Toujours, Memphis, toujours à toi.

 

Quelque chose brille dans ses yeux. Si fort. De l'amour et de la reconnaissance. Il n'en veut pas vraiment. Pour lui, son français n'a pas besoin de le remercier, il est plus qu'heureux de pouvoir l'aider, le serrer dans ses bras.

Il ne sait pas encore s'il va y avoir des séquelles, si son compagnon va garder des cicatrices de sa précédente relation. Pour l'instant, il ne s'y attarde pas et profite du moment doux, si doux, qu'ils passent ensemble.

Il peut y avoir des disputes, il peut y avoir de la colère, il peut y avoir de la peine, il peut y avoir des blessures. Et le néerlandais sera toujours là pour y palier.

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS sur ce couple parce qu'ils sont vachement choupis. J'avoue avoir eu envie d'écrire sur eux depuis un bail sans avoir trouvé d'idées. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première tentative sur eux-deux !


End file.
